


[UL]   那所房子的二三事

by id2587



Series: Unlight [1]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id2587/pseuds/id2587
Summary: 【主要第一人稱，里斯視角】從前的facebook page 語言cos紀錄





	1. 【里斯視角】----- 【回歸】

詭異的寂靜  
潑墨般的漆黑  
還有就是疲累不想起來的感覺

嗯… …好睏，不如再多睡一會好了

打了個呵欠，我完全不打算睜眼，剛打算側身再補眠多一點，伸直的腳卻不為意地碰到了一塊板子。低沉的碰撞聲在寂靜的環境下格外清晰，我託異地抬手輕輕往頭頂處一敲，傳來的同樣是板子的觸感。

「嗯… …箱子？」

一縷火苗瞬間出現在指尖上，突然出現的橘色光芒雖然不強，但是已經足夠照亮整個狹小空間。盯着眼前的木板，呆滯的腦袋停擺下了一會兒,在意識到現時的處境後,身體特有的警戒性使自己一瞬間徹底清醒過來。

藉着火光打量四週，入目的只有圍繞自己的厚重木板和身底下柔軟的黑色絨墊子。

「我被人裝在箱子裏？」我輕輕低喃了一句，兩手使勁往頭頂一推，厚重的木板只是微微一震，軍靴用力再踢，木板卻半點都沒有移動過。

這是開什麼玩笑。

莫名的煩燥感從心底處湧現，指尖上的橘色火苗一下子騰升成赤紅的火焰，正打算一把火焰將整個箱子燒掉時，推不開的箱子忽然打開了，刺目的白光伴隨一聲嘆息一併展現在眼前。

「唉，幸好我及時趕過來了。」映入眼前的是一名穿着紫色西裝的清秀少年，只見他正推開眼前的板子，一臉無奈地說:「你差點把整個招魂的地方燒掉了，里斯先生。」

「呃… …抱歉。」

我有點尷尬地向少年道歉，再順着綠髮少年推開的隙縫爬出箱子，只見距離自己不遠處，同樣放着幾個樣式一樣的箱子，若自己剛才真放出火焰，只怕近距離的箱子都會無一倖免吧?

比成年人更大的漆黑箱子上配上暗紅色的十字架，鑲有銀色的牌子，不同的是有些還是緊緊閉合，而更多的已經打開，露出裏面空盪盪的黑色墊子。

可是那種箱子的樣式… …不祥的預感，將目光轉回自己剛剛脫出的箱子，同樣的暗紅十字架，正中央銀色名牌上刻着的，就如自己所料，正正是自己的名字。

剎時間只覺腦中一片混亂，無法理清的思緒，又好像有什麼比生命更重要在記憶中缺失了。我皺眉回望剛才的綠髮少年，由推開棺木那刻開始，少年只是提着油燈靜靜地在旁站立，面帶微笑看着自己，對自己的反應完全是見慣不怪。

「你是誰。」有很多疑問想問，但最後能問的只有這一句。

「你好里斯先生，初次見面，我是布勞，負責招魂的使者，」名為布勞的少年微微躬了躬身，手上的油燈提高了點，引領自己往向旁邊的通道走去，繼續微笑地向我介紹道:「不知里斯先生大概還記得多少呢?不過大家剛醒來時都是一樣的，相信只要你遇見其他戰士，忘記的記憶很快便能再次回憶起吧?」

「是這樣嗎……」我隨着布勞的步伐往前走，在微弱的油燈照明下，路旁仍能看見盡是一個又一個的棺木。

「不過差點燒了招魂之地的，里斯先生你還真是第一個。」手上的油燈晃了晃，帶點不爽的布勞微笑着補上一句。

「呃……哈哈。」我不好意思地乾笑了兩聲，心虛地望了望還緊閉的棺木，裏面同樣有人在裏面吧?如果布勞沒有及時來的話，那後果……

「謝謝你了布勞。」我誠心地向前方帶路的少年道謝，以自己的火焰，肯定不是簡單燒將一兩個棺木就能了事吧。

「不用客氣，只是近來醒來的戰士比較多，工作也比較多。」布勞的語明顯放緩了，手上的油燈提高了點:「但是累也有價值，現在宅邸內可是多了許多歡笑聲呢。」

通道不長，很快便隨着布勞停在走一道拱門。

「這裏是星幽界中的聖女之館，大小姐和少爺們在等你呢。」布勞微笑着側身站在門前，提着油燈站在旁邊，微笑着做了個請的手勢，「請。」

比起剛剛招魂之地的寂靜，吵鬧的聲音隔着拱門傳過來。

我推開那扇拱門，看來自己真是來到個不得了的地方。


	2. 【里斯視角】-----【迪諾】

這是個晴天。

在星幽界,無論是晴天雨天還是下冰雹,該出任務時都是沒差的是……不過聽說這次的隊伍多了一個剛甦醒的新戰士,而且也是連隊成員的,也許會是從前的熟人嗎?一想到有可能會是自己認識的人,不禁滿滿幹勁十足的。

「今天本大爺一定要贏你！」

嘛,一見面便來這麼一句。

嘴角不自禁輕輕向上揚,肯定是熟人沒錯了。

雖然過去的記憶不太清楚,第一印像只記得對方比較吵,但是對方的動作或是神情都多貌似和自己很熟絡,可是腦袋偏偏卻空盪盪一遍……不答話好像有點不太禮貌,我微微點頭轉了轉身,瞄了一眼通告版。

看到通告版上組隊的那一欄——哦,來那個綠腦袋叫迪諾。

「喂喂里斯你不會連我的名字也不記得吧?」不滿的聲音從身後響起,回頭一望,只見迪諾的眉向上一挑,轉身快步向我走過來,一抹藍色隨迪諾的步伐一閃而過。 「虧我還記得你耶?」

——不給個說法就以死謝罪吧！我居然能從迪諾的眼裡讀出類似意思的,剛想開口說句抱歉,可是下一秒卻很自然地衝口而出:

「你以為可以在劍術上打贏我嗎？」

瞬間我和迪諾都呆了一秒.

啊啊,在看到那品味超好的藍色流蘇,很多記憶就浮現出來了。

「哈,一會兒沉醉於本大爺的劍術之中吧~」原本皺眉的迪諾一聽馬上便興奮起來了,右手不斷用力拍在我的右肩上:「果然本大爺要在戰鬥中才耀眼啊~~」

「… …」

嗯,收回前言,那傢夥還是一點也沒變.

果然很吵。


	3. 【里斯視角】-----【萬聖節活動 Day 3】

※萬聖節活動 : 布勞塞給大家不同的綽號，讓大小姐們要猜

萬聖節活動到第三天……了嗎

隨手拿起床單披上，望了一眼著鏡子，鏡內同樣有一塊異變幽靈布回望我，靴子仍舊全暴露出……不過也不要緊吧反正穿著類似靴子的不止我一個,就算被看到也不知道我是誰吧

可是今天真的不想出門啊，一想到昨天路過廚房時聽到『綠色咖啡杯』(利恩)、『與刀共舞』(阿貝爾)還有『藍色龍舌蘭之心』(弗雷特裡西)的對話，我倒不介意去和大小姐要糖果，可是『星光夜曲』(傑多)提出來最少糖果的全裸蓋床單，最後要被最多有糖果的人掀床單……。

想到這裡我打了個冷顫。

拿出寫滿代碼的清單,『Ｓ傾向的栗色獸瞳』(米利安)、『超高校級的正太控』(阿奇波爾多)、『夜夜』(迪諾)等人……嗯，能拖下水的人有好多。

該說我方陣容鼎盛，在我方要糖果A1嬰兒班中有來自五湖四海的同道中人嗎

腦中胡亂想著，我望向鏡中的異變幽靈布偷笑了出來。

鏡中的白色幽靈布，靠近靴邊的床單有一塊由黑至啡的汙跡，是為了不讓別人發現時不小心留下的汙跡。

汙跡嗎……好吧，想到了，我絕對有方法讓自己不變成最少的那一個。

*一瓶液態光(里斯)


	4. 【弗雷特里西視角】-----【回歸文】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【弗雷特里西視角】
> 
> 和貓頭鷹的合作文，一人一半哦

在我眼前漆黑一片,除了自己什麼都沒有。

只有寂靜和一望無際的深邃。

這裡就是所謂的「虛無」嗎?

所謂的「死亡」嗎?

閉上眼輕輕嘆了一口氣，相比現在，之前的簡直像個荒誕可笑的夢。

在夢中的我雙手托著那些浮然出現的碎片，七彩繽紛的碎片散發著柔和的光芒。

然後看著那些藍的紅的碎片一塊又一塊地穿過我雙手掉下去。望著那些掉下去消失的碎片，我伸手想搶回來，但它們消失太快,每個都很重要，而貪心的我卻無法一一抓起來。

最終的，我能做到的，僅僅只有手上唯一一塊黃色的碎片。

無助地坐在地上，手心的碎片微微發著光，內心有種空虛的感覺，可是我卻連自己丟失了什麼都不知道。

盯著碎片也填補不了內心的空虛，潛意識地向後一靠,因為我知道背後永遠都有另一個可靠的人在。

然後我差點跌倒在冰冷的地板上。

我慌忙轉身向後望去，背後根本沒有人在，身後的是空盪一片純白。

「喂老哥……」我不甘心地閉起雙眼低喃著，「這樣子一點也不好玩。」

不知坐了多久，手心一陣發熱，我看著手上的碎片，像蛇一樣扭曲的黑紋慢慢地纏繞上碎片，澄黃色的碎片巳完全變成黑色。

我連最後剩下的都失去了。

當我再眨眼時，整個世界只剩下一片漆黑。

「真的好想在最後的最後能再見他一面…」

閉起雙眼不甘心地去迎接自己快被毀滅的命運。

突然間,被一道白色的刺眼光芒包圍著。白光給人的感覺很溫暖,我被那道光所吸引過去…

之後…

入目的依舊是漆黑一片。

「嘁，」我煩悶地望著眼前的黑暗，邊抱怨邊打算坐起來，「黑完再白黑白完再黑，這夢還沒完沒了的。」

砰─────！！！

在寂靜空間清晰地響起了很大的踫撞聲。

我按著頭痛苦地發出哀號,感到在我頭上有塊像木板的東西,想起身時我似乎太用力把頭狠狠地撞上。

我這時才發現自己是躺著的。

「嗚啊…有夠痛啊!!!!」

我邊躺平邊小心翼翼地挪動身子,比起之前的鬼地方,失去飄浮感更突顯這裡的環境很狹窄。在黑暗中伸手四處摸索才發現我竟然被困在一個像棺木般的箱子，隱隱約約看到外面透露出微弱光線。

這裡究竟是什麼地方啊？充滿疑惑的我只想到現在一定要快點出去，因為我有想見的人。

咦…我想去見誰?

腦中浮現的那個身影變得很朦朧，怎想也想不起來。

「啊…不理了,先出去再慢慢想吧。」

雙手舉高找到施力位置，心中默唸123，曲起身子把板子一股作氣撐起打開。

「好!開了……嘩啊啊啊啊!!」

「嘩啊啊啊啊!!!」

打開板子的瞬間,第一眼看到的是有位淺綠髮的少年在面前異口同聲和我一起大叫…

「嚇死我…了…弗…弗雷特裡西先生!!」

淺綠髮的少年被我的舉動嚇到後退幾步連說話也說不清。

「……」

我舉起木板完全被他的反應嚇呆，實在搞不清究竟現在是什麼狀況。暗沉的房間、大量的棺木，四周不是我認識的環境，這裡到底是什麼地方？

手自然地垂落,然後頭上的木板再一次狠狠地撞上頭頂。

「嗚啊……」

「看來弗雷特里西先生真的很急不及待要來到星幽界，完全不用我幫忙呢。」

淺綠髮少年看著眼前又一次撞到自己頭頂的男人，慢慢回復鎮定，微笑地點亮燭台照亮房間。

「什麼？星幽界？原來這裡不是地獄也不是天堂嗎？」我邊揉著頭扶著棺木邊慢慢起身。

「弗雷特里西先生說得沒錯，這裡是對塵世、還有心願未了但抱憾而終的人來到的地方。先容我自我介紹，我是布勞，是負責把你召喚來到這個世界的侍者。」名為布勞的少年微笑說著。

「歡迎來到星幽界，請讓我帶領你去下一個地方，之後的事情我再慢慢解釋給你聽吧。」布勞打開房門，示意我要離開這裡。

「麻煩你了，布勞。」我抓抓頭離開房間時望著自己的雙手並緊緊地用力握著。沒錯！雙手觸感傳來的就是這種活著的感覺。

接著穿過長長的透明玻璃通道，光線穿過感覺真的很好，在言談間我從布勞口中得知我之所以能存在這世上是全因聖女之子的力量讓我甦醒。可惜的是我腦中彷如被清空一樣，除自己名字外很多事情都無法想起。

「前面就是通往聖女之館的大門，聖女之子在等著你呢。」布勞門邊停下腳步，指引我要打開這道拱門。

我握著門把，準備向門外的聖女之子見面，要是沒有他我也無法來到這個地方，也無法站在這裡。我懷著感謝的心並相信著，相信只要能活著，總會知曉自己為什麼會來到這裡，腦中那些朦朧的身影一定能遇見到。

「那－麼，就讓我好好享受一下吧。」我推開門說道


	5. 【里斯視角】-----【萬聖節活動 --- 對話節錄】

Day 1

前提 : 活動第一天，大家都披上了床單，所以在交誼廳中只看到一大堆披上白布的戰士

\---------------------

整個大廳都是移動床單嗎……而且有些人太高，床單根本蓋不到腳……這根本是一大堆異變幽靈布吧？（嚇了一跳

\---------------------

「有腳的幽靈布同老被人踩床單的幽靈布嗎？」

努力扯一下床單，可是床單還是蓋不住，一走動便露出了靴子……算了，找個地方坐吧。

\---------------------

「我期待你在活動過都這樣說話呢……」突然在超高校級的正太控(阿奇波爾多)身後出現，「你一定會被某個人笑爆。」 （呆滯中.

\---------------------

「你以後多了一個吐槽的點子了。」望望手中寫滿代號的紙，「呃…綠色咖啡杯(利恩)。」

\---------------------

「不介意的話一起去拿糖果吧畢竟這裡距離廚房有點遠」我打量眼前的床單，快速查看紙條上的代號，有點不確定道:「我猜你是『沫影(C.C.)』沒錯吧」

\---------------------

Day 2

前提 : 瑪格莉特和米利安一起討糖果，只是差點變成了二人對戰。

\---------------------

「Ｓ傾向的栗色獸瞳』(米利安)你確定剛剛不是在發射炮彈嗎」望望直接嵌在牆壁裡的糖果，只剩下半點糖紙在外面了。「啊……完全不能吃了。」

\---------------------

Day 3 

前提 : 梅莉用能力把大小姐卡簿內的所有怪物卡都暫時具現化了，冰魔把通往二樓的樓梯冰封了，令所有怪物都只能在交誼廳活動。

\---------------------

「先謝謝你了Ms.黃金周(梅莉)，暫時先不用交換靴子。」我笑著蹲下去,「不過你知道今天那裡最多糖果呢我得提前行動，不然就到我有很恐怖的下場了。」

\---------------------

「全嗯裸的永遠不會是我。」我望向綠色咖啡杯(利恩)笑了笑，「話說點子不是你們先提出的嗎拖…咳，找更多人一起玩吧」

\---------------------

「那我們先去找BS(泰瑞爾)吧一起走吧Ms.黃金周(梅莉),綠色咖啡杯(利恩)」

\---------------------

「嘛，每個人也不同，也不用太在意了。」用手揉了揉Ms.黃金周(梅莉)的頭頂(大概)，「那我去暗房再回來找你吧」

\---------------------

「大小姐如果太易猜中就不好玩了，」我輕笑出來，「不過大小姐手上有糖果嗎我接到的指令是向大小姐要糖果呢。」

\---------------------

「呃……Ms.黃金周(梅莉)，我看我們還是趕快跑好了。」望望冰封了的樓梯，雖然不是什麼大問題，可是很容易會暴露自己……還是趁其他人未發現前先溜了吧

\---------------------

「一起跑吧，綠色咖啡杯(利恩)，這樣更好玩了。」

\---------------------

「到時候我也過來幫忙一起收拾吧？或者再找多些人一起清潔…… 話說大吉嶺惡魔伯爵(布勞)你身上有糖果嗎？」

\---------------------

「不會啦，你看骸骨與貓(古魯瓦爾多)不是樂在其中嗎？」我抱著糖果路過，塞了一把給Ms.黃金周(梅莉)，「那我先回房間囉？」

\---------------------

「去暗房那邊吧，很多糖果積在BS(泰瑞爾)那裡。BS(泰瑞爾)一個人，大概吃上一個月也吃不完。」順手塞了一把糖果給大小姐「附帶一提，2樓樓梯現在封住了，去暗房的話那你便要想辦法了。」

我笑著對今天天氣真好(布列依斯)說完後便離開了。

\---------------------  
Day 4

前提 : 有戰士誤吃糖果中招了。

\---------------------

「看來糖果中混入了一些工程師的實驗品嗎」

打算糖果放入口中的手一下停止，有點無奈地放下糖果，直接把手心上圓圓糖果溶成糖漿，這樣看來房間的糖果全都暫時不能吃了……

「去找其他人再去找大小姐要糖果吧，我可不希望吃到工程師的實驗品。」

\---------------------

「誰放也不是問題啦，反正只是個小玩笑。」我望瞭望世界地球日(林奈烏斯)歎了口氣，「但是我聽說實驗品中好像會有對身體產生異變的……」

後半句不忍說，我可不想因誤吃而頂著貓耳貓尾四處走。

\---------------------

「果然最後還是會演變為混戰呢……我開技清怪的話肯定會誤中其他人吧。」向後退了一步，趁還有1顆特前先開定防好了，看著星光夜曲(傑多)和 碧綠色十頭巨蟒(多妮妲)聯手，果斷地閃一邊去。

\---------------------  
Day 5

前提 : 混戰的混戰，一切都很正常……大概。

\---------------------

「對啊，藍色龍舌蘭之心(弗雷特裡西)絕對是會被大小姐們用糖果活埋的那種受歡迎程度呢。」我拍了拍綠色咖啡杯(利恩)，開始提議道:「不過我絕對有方法讓他一顆糖果都剩不下直接去裸奔……前提是你要幫一下。」

「在近距離下他絕對逃不掉。」壞笑

\---------------------

「你不要糖果嗎那就直接給我吧」友好拍了拍海冬鯖(阿修羅)的肩膀，亳不臉紅地和前方和自己大小差不多的床單討糖果。

\---------------------

Day 6

前提 : 史塔夏帶隊拉人去「討」糖果……就是用暴力的那種。

\---------------------

嘻哈病人(史塔夏)帶隊嗎應該很好玩吧。 

我望瞭望隊伍，隊伍中的人還中是陣容頂盛隊伍……就是安全係數有點低……摸了摸腰間，意料中摸了個空。誰也不會在大宅內帶劍吧還是去廚房找糖果比較好。

\---------------------

「我有從廚房要回來的曲奇餅，用這個和你交換吧」順手從紫色飛翔星巴克(露緹亞)的小籃子中拿走一塊蛋糕放入口，再把手上的小包曲奇餅塞進去。「嗯，巧克力味道嗎……你的手藝還是和從前一樣的棒呢。」

\---------------------  
Day 7

回房睡覺-


	6. 【里斯視角】-----【萬聖節活動結束】

萬聖節活動總算是告一段落了。

我直接坐在大廳梳化上看着其他戰士交談，卸下床單後回復各自的裝扮，倒是再沒有當時滿屋異變幽靈布的感覺了。

而混戰後的大廳在侍僧們整理後已經回復原狀。只是剛剛收拾好大廳，現在又要收集整理活動過後的猜床單表格，這幾天要負責龐大的工作量，短時間內整理好這一切，侍僧們真是辛苦了。

望了望侍僧們收回去的那沓厚厚的猜床單表格，不知道誰是最容易被猜中?總覺看到各自填寫的答案後應該會很好笑。

順手掏出一顆萬聖節時要來的糖果，拆開花花綠綠的包裝紙丟進口，有點好奇地想着。

「……」

不過我想現在應該直接去找杯水喝。

立即離開梳化，我皺眉努力地把糖果吞掉，感受着連喉嚨都隱隱發燙的辣意，我望着那袋子中剩下的的糖果，開始盤算是扔回房間還是塞給別人吃比較好。


	7. 【里斯視角】-----【日常 - 別名】

「火焰之男」

「 前輩」、「王牌」、「連隊打火機」，今天更是多了「火焰之男」這個新稱呼，還有古斯塔夫手中的那袋地瓜……

腦中浮現出過往入渦後，其他隊員每次都喜歡把料理包或是打回來的食材直接塞給自己，現在回想起來，那些人每次都是吃燒烤不膩的嗎?像是烤蝙蝠、燒烏波斯之鬚之類的。

表情有點無奈，雖然自己也說力量也不是這麼用……

左手手心燃起了個小火球，右手的玉米在火上輕輕一烤，香味慢慢傳出來，烤得剛剛好的金黃色玉米便完成了。

嗯，不過連自己都習慣了，那就算了吧。


	8. 【里斯視角】-----【日常 - 圖書館】

「我剛剛幫大小姐還書了。」我猜我望向利恩和庫勒尼西時，一定是臉色發青的樣子，「想知道那幾區的書麼。」

「有心理準備的話可以去看看。」

聞言的庫勒尼西神情很正常，而相對利恩則是興趣勾起上來的模樣。

「─── 圖書館靠左最盡頭倒數第三行右邊數過來第二個書櫃」我刻意放慢聲線強調那個位置，停頓了一下，不等利恩回答便快步離去。

提示我告訴了，去不去就利恩自己決定了。不過我倒是希望他過去看一看 ─── 那到時重建世界觀的人就不止我一個了。

真不明白大小姐們為什麼會對這些事情上熱情奔放到令人髮指的地步呢?

滿滿一櫃子詛咒級別的書啊……全是不下於【魔女之家】那繪本級數的本子。


	9. 【里斯視角】-----【日常 - 感冒】

在生理時鐘下慢慢睜開眼睛。

只是眼前的視野不再如以往清晰，所有景象都隔了層霧似的，天花板上的燈更是奇怪地重疊著。

思路處於停頓的狀態，剛睡醒的腦袋沉甸甸地幾乎無法思考什麼。

我呆滯地瞪著天花板的燈一段時間，直到脖子傳來陣陣酸痛才回過神來。

伸出手打算揉揉脖子，可是卻摸到一個冰冷的硬物。默默地轉過頭一望、映入眼中的只有旁邊的白色浴缸。

這裡一定不是我的床舖－－我是這樣判斷的。

「… …」

只是以自己身體的酸痛程度看來，恐怕大半晚自己也是睡在浴室的地板吧?

慢慢扶着浴缸站起來，一陣暈眩感突然傳過來，伸手摸摸自己的額頭，不出所料去摸到了比平日更高的溫度。

脫下染汗的紅色背心、直接換上襯衣，再扭開水龍頭洗把臉便開始換上厚重的制服。

一會早餐過後去找音音夢拿點感冒藥吧。


	10. 【里斯視角】-----【日常 - 睡相問題】

伸手不見五指。

這次睡醒後看見的只有一片漆黑。

「… …」

小心用手摸上頭頂，一下子便滿滿是灰塵，頭頂上是一大塊木板很明顯有一段時間沒有打掃了。我有點納悶，明明昨晚睡的是潔白柔軟的床、可是現在什麼看，這裡都不會是我的床舖吧?

我可不記得自己有睡在冰冷地板上的愛好。

當我摸索着爬出那個狹小淺窄的地方後，我才發現這次距離自己床舖並沒有多遠、自己居然從床舖上滾到床底下了。我拍了拍身上的灰塵，略有所思地望了一眼。

自己睡相一向並不算上是好，繼上次睡到浴室後，今次是床底嗎。

這也太誇張了點。

難怪當年連隊分配房間時大家死也不願和我同一間房。


	11. 【里斯視角】-----【迪諾離去】

這次終於輪到那吵鬧的傢伙要走了。

里斯收到侍者信息時毫不意外。

雖說大家都是在剛醒過來便在同一座大宅下生活，不是沒有互相交流、而大小姐也努力為大家舉行了不同活動令大家互相融入彼此。

只是記憶的殘缺卻絲毫彌補不到。

無論大家在日常中是如何相處融洽，可是言談間、即使明知對方是自己熟悉的人，但腦中卻空白一片找不到彼此間曾有的聯繫。在遺失的記憶下，即使明白情感上沒有失去，但在和對方交流時，空白記憶和固有情感所產生的矛盾，倒底是要在表面上偽裝還是內心直接的冷漠對待?

詭異的空白和突然沉默的氣氛經常在大家交流時出現。

在很自然地提起往日共同的回憶時，原本聊得不錯、對方的表情突然變成不是不明所言就是沉默，然後發現對方根本沒有你的那一段記憶，一切都彷彿變成了自話自說的鬧劇。

「我們都是快要瘋狂的精神病患者。」戲謔在紫色的眼眸一閃而過，自嘲的語氣很罕見地由多妮妲口中說出。

「只是我們仍然保留那分理智而已。」

里斯還記得當時自己對多妮妲的說法只是一笑置之。

雖然還沒去到那種程度、可是現在里斯自己覺得也快精神錯亂。

大宅最外層的、那道銀色荊棘圍欄阻攔了怪物，但同時也在人們的心中圍上了名為「隔閡」的荊棘。

迪諾的煩燥不安如同以往一樣直接，當每日的訓練結束，里斯發現那傢伙一日比一日沉默後，就在想他會在什麼時候忍不住離去。

如那栗髮侍僧所言，呼喚會在適當的時間出現、氣息會指引道路。

畢竟負責管理這座大宅的大小姐只是個殘次品。

即使如何努力去令大宅內氣氛熱鬧起來，也掩蓋不到她無力領導戰士們去取回各自的記憶碎片。脆弱的人偶身體限制，只能在大宅範圍內移動、微弱的能力只能於黑暗中喚醒沉睡的人。炎之聖女的保護同時也是最強大的囚籠，沒能力踏出家門，只能一次又一次去喚醒戰士，再看着他們毅然地拋下她離去。

就算服侍大小姐的侍僧也是戰士，終歸沉寂下來的大宅內只會剩下她孤伶伶一人。

「我的能力只有喚醒你們，而能引導你們的人卻在前方。」平穩的語調掩蓋了悲哀，大小姐淡淡道:「即使這裡只是休息的中途站，我也希望你們能感到幸福和快樂。」

始終那一天終歸會來臨，只是時間的早晚問題。

仔細回想大小姐最後的一句話，里斯把玩手上的紙條。沒有娘腔腔的再見語句，只有直接的留言，永遠也不會說任何道別的說話 —— 一如以往的連隊風格。

【本大爺的房間好像還留了幾袋手榴彈，你替我處理吧。】

「先放在我房間，等你回來再對練吧。」

里斯對着空蕩蕩房間說了句，原本房間吵鬧的主人不在了，空曠的房間中只剩下幾袋手榴彈默默堆放在牆角。

移步走到窗前，看着那穿著連隊制服的身影成功推開了銀色的荊棘圍欄、直到那抹熟悉的綠色消失在迷霧為止，里斯只是默默站在窗前看着。慢慢回到那堆手榴彈前，想着迪諾突然別離，必定是感受到那所謂的指引。

望着窗外那陰霾的天氣，總有一天也會輪到自己吧?

「回房間吧。」

低聲嘀咕，左手提起剩下的手榴彈，右手的紙條向後一拋，火光一閃而過，里斯直接推開房門離去。

隨着軍靴的聲音遂漸遠去，房間內只剩下點點灰燼證明有人曾經存在過。 

祝你一路順利，迪諾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------
> 
> 先容許我講解一下，在unlight這該死的遊戲內獲得角色的一共幾種方法 :
> 
> 非課金角  
1\. 起初的御三家  
2\. 暗房用券抽  
3\. 黑心商人路德的坑錢店 : 1000Gem  
4\. 一般地圖的Lv.0寶藏地圖  
5\. 對戰的獎勵遊戲 / 任務HighLow 中爬星星
> 
> 課金角  
1\. 付錢在暗房用抽獎券(機票)抽  
2\. 黑心商人路德的坑錢店 : 20個冥印  
3\. 付錢買Ex地圖中的特殊地圖  
4\. 直接付錢買(只有米利安)  
5\. 活動送(唯一一次梅倫、後期只有付錢抽特殊地圖)  
6\. 喂活動送的還有那隻熊(不是熊貓，熊貓付錢抽的)
> 
> …… 嘛，血淚的就先不談了，懂的你會懂，不懂當設定看看好了 XD
> 
> 總之戰士的主要來源就是這樣了。
> 
> 在暗房抽來的和商店販賣的戰士都可直接歸納成一直沉睡的，畢竟每位大小姐(玩家)都有一個暗房，用”招魂儀式”來表達是最簡單的。
> 
> 那麼，那些不是在暗房or商店得來的戰士呢?
> 
> Ex地圖還有爬星都在大宅外發生、雖然說到手時大家都是Lv.1，但是總不能用同一個”招魂儀式”來表達吧?(你想累死我嗎大小姐? By 布勞)
> 
> 所以他們必定有人先喚醒他們，然後離開了那個地方，才會在大宅外出現。
> 
> 所以這裡就是類似中轉站的設定、先有人(殘次大小姐)喚醒，再讓他們離去。
> 
> 所以在地圖中的戰士，無論是打到手還是關寶箱的，都是中轉站出來的。只是因為離開中轉站太久，殘次大小姐的力量不足以支援戰士太久，才會有人被關寶箱內(殘次大小姐最後的防護) OR 戰鬥後戰士Lv.下降或是直接Lv.1的情況出現。等到真正引導的大小姐出現後，才會慢慢回復實力(合成)和找回記憶(升R)。
> 
> 至於對殘次大小姐的記憶?
> 
> 還記得那片迷霧嗎?
> 
> 因為戰士只能由擁有他的那一位大小姐(玩家)引導，不然有人回去找原先的殘次大小姐那不就糟糕了嗎?(打到的角色又消失掉的話、官方可以摺了。)
> 
> 為了能使大小姐(玩家)順利引導，火炎阿嬤、咳、炎之聖女特意設下那段迷霧，當戰士通過那片迷霧洗禮後，在中轉站的 一.切.記.憶 都會洗得一乾二淨半點不留。
> 
> 剩下的只有戰士本身在現世的殘缺記憶，連為什麼自己出現在這裏也不清楚。
> 
> 再加上那片迷霧所通往的是名自不同的大陸，就是當戰士出來後，更不會知道那Ex月之大陸還是Ex天使大陸。
> 
> 簡單形容就是 : 一個不合格的失憶患者被扔到一個不知名的地方去。
> 
> p.s. 殘次大小姐就是明白才會努力地炒好氣氛，私心地希望大家能留在大宅內。
> 
> p.s. 的p.s. 私設 : 殘次大小姐就是火炎阿嬤第一個製造的人偶，但因初始製造，力量方面不能支援，離開大宅到荊棘圍欄已是極限，故火炎阿嬤才會把這個任務交給她。


	12. 【里斯視角】-----【離去，再次出發】

【退管文】  
【CP : 閃里，沒問題哦?】

差不多要出發了，這也是理所當然的事。

顯然只是停留了短暫的時間、但在大宅內的歡樂時光一定不會忘記。

艷紅的火光再一次從手心出現，里斯順手燒掉了從未放出的文件，看著記載心血的文件紙片一點一點化作灰燼，心中雖然不捨、但動作上卻毫無半分的留戀。

「這是全部了吧?」

里斯望着灰燼在半空中緩緩落下，房間老早便收拾好，所有私人物品都處理好。餘下空曠的房間中，剩下的只有地下的灰燼，顯得份外刺眼。

「前輩你還真捨得。」低沉的聲音從背後傳出、伴隨熟悉的腳步聲、里斯不用回頭也知道那個人是誰。

「那些可全都是重要的紀錄哦?」

「上頭要的只是照片和圖檔記錄——」再一次檢查確認毫無遺留、里斯嘲諷似的補了一句:「文字檔什麼的根不重要吧?倒是你——」

「——真的確定要一起走?出了大宅後可不止是沉睡那麼簡單、最糟糕的情況說不定真的永遠睡下去。」里斯抬頭直視弗雷特里西，皺緊的眉頭地打量眼前笑得一臉輕鬆的人，嘗試將最壞的情告訴他，跟他離去可不是什麼好選擇:「那可沒什麼後悔藥吃。」

「不後悔，」弗雷特里西笑着做了個沒問題好手勢，「確定了、一起走。」

「… …」

里斯只站在原地沒有答話。

——我的理由並不足以讓你和我一同冒險離去。

忍著那句話沒說、只是臉上不妥協的表情已完全清晰地表露出里斯的疑惑和不贊同。

察覺到的弗雷特里西只是苦笑。

「嘛，那個… …」

良久、對方苦笑的神情變得恍惚，綠色的眸子裏透露出一股說不清的思念。感到有點苦悶難開口、弗雷特里西似乎在想該怎麼說、然而最終所有的無奈只化作了一句說話。

「我想起伯恩哈德了。」

「… …」得到意料不到的答案，瞳孔因驚愕而放大、里斯那句『不留下去?』的勸說詞完全說不出口。

於是里斯閉嘴讓弗雷特里西繼續說下去。

「… …大概我也快要沉睡吧?這段時間越來越累了、不止在大屋內上，連平日活動都開始感到不尋常疲倦，不是肉體而在精神層面上。」弗雷特里西悶悶地說了一句、似是察覺到那看不見盡頭，聲線中罕有帶著一絲壓抑，「反正都在倒數了，在最後的時間走出去，讓我好好享受一下、獲得自由也不錯吧?」

「一直都有種感覺、伯恩哈德那混蛋、是在等我追上去吧。」   
弗雷特里西轉而望向那扇窗、彷彿伯恩哈德就在那片森林中向他招手，低沉的聲音緩緩道:「那不行的、若我老是待在同一個地方，會被他拋下的。」

「那若是找不到呢?」

里斯皺了皺眉、下意識地追問了一句。在意識到自己說了什麼後、懊惱地轉移了視線。

自己居然會這樣子發問，那種問題也太糟糕了吧。

「這個嘛… …」

搖了搖頭的弗雷特里西充滿自信微笑着，笑意從心底盪漾開，彷彿里斯只是開了個玩笑。

弗雷特里西直接用行動回答了里斯的疑惑、伸手將里斯主動拉出房門。

「出發吧。」

「喂、別扯 ——」

伸手主動把里斯拉走、背向里斯的弗雷特里西深怕自己不做點什麼的話、那個一直潛藏在心底的答案會忍不住說出口。

就算找不到伯恩哈德、能在前輩你旁邊消逝，那也是我最好的結局。


End file.
